The invention relates to a cable gland having a screw sleeve which can be inserted into a wall or a pipe coupling, having a union nut which interacts with said screw sleeve, having a clamping insert which is acted on by the union nut and can be pressed against a cable which is to be retained by tightening the union nut, wherein the cable has a reinforcement means and a clamping device for clamping a portion of the reinforcement means is provided in the cable gland, said clamping device partially engaging in the screw sleeve in the axial direction in the use position and being acted on by the union nut outside the screw sleeve.
A cable gland of this kind is known from DE 20 2005 014 138 U1 within a construction set and also from DE 692 18 853 T2. When the union nut is tightened, the cable and its reinforcement means can be carried along in the rotation direction in the process due to friction, and therefore connections of the cable within a housing can be damaged or destroyed. In order to solve this problem, pairs of tools which are intended to prevent twisting due to a high coefficient of friction have been proposed or provided in practice in the region of the clamping device. However, when powerful clamping forces are exerted on the clamping insert, it is nevertheless possible for the cable to be turned and twisted when the union nut is being tightened, primarily when the clamping insert is just beginning to take effect.